


Kiss or Yes

by jaera



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Deephwi, Fluff, Gen, Kisses, M/M, Mistletoe, Oneshot, classmates - Freeform, highschool, jinhwi, only fluff, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaera/pseuds/jaera
Summary: Jinyoung only takes a kiss or a yes for an answer.





	Kiss or Yes

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHAHAHA I really abandoned my ongoing story just to do this.   
> I can't believe I actually manage to write this in only 2 hours.  
> I love BaeMaguNyeon Slogan squad for giving me a mistletoe prompt last night uwu.  
> This ain't much and I just forced the mistletoe thingy really but I hope you like it?
> 
> BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
> xoxo

[Yes or Yes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mAKsZ26SabQ) \- Twice

 

* * *

 

 

“Daehwi-ya~ what are you doing?”

“Hyung, I—stop! Haha! You’re tickling me!”

Daehwi squeals, his body squirming like a worm as he tries to avoid Jaehwan’s naughty hands – only to obviously fail, of course.

It’s been a quarter past their lunch break and instead of using that time to actually do something worthwhile and productive, Daniel and Jaehwan chose to visit and bother the freshmen class.

To be precise, Jaehwan chose to bother and hog Daehwi all to himself.

Yet again.

“Tell me again why Jaehwan-hyung’s doing this?”

Daniel only shakes his head and snorts. “Simple. Because Jaehwan likes Daehwi.”

Jinyoung loves his Jaehwan-hyung. He really does, but the fact that for a whole month now, he had been clinging on to Daehwi like a leech is more than enough to warrant a block from Jinyoung. And while there is nothing wrong with Jaehwan clinging on to Daehwi like his life depended on it (since they are indeed good and close friends anyway), Jinyoung still can’t help but get this ugly feeling in the pit of his chest.

An ugly feeling called envy; an unpleasant emotion called jealousy.

Especially since unlike Jaehwan, never had Jinyoung actually had the chance to be in such a close proximity with Daehwi.

It’s been what, 3 years since Jinyoung first met Daehwi and also 3 whole years since he had been pining miserably for the said male. Granted, they have been classmates for all 3 years and conversing with each other is a natural occurrence but that’s just it. Their exchange is limited to that of usual greetings between classmates like hi(s) and hello(s) and if Jinyoung’s lucky enough, Daehwi would also ask him sometimes regarding their homeworks or projects (which he always seems to botch, of course).

Then again, there’s not much that Jinyoung can do really when Daehwi’s seat is right at the very front of the room whereas his is at the very back. He can only thank Daehwi secretly because the boy is always so polite that he always looks at the whole class whenever he answers a question from their teachers.

Jinyoung’s friends had been pushing him to just square up and confess, but how can he do so when Daehwi is the epitome of perfection? An angel who fell from the sky just so he could erase all the ugliness of the world. A living and walking ray of sunshine that encompasses all fluffy and good things.

Jinyoung can write two or more whole pages of essay about how charming and enticing his uneven eyes and pink plump lips are, and how adorable his button nose is, all combined into the perfection that is Lee Daehwi.

_And I’m just me. Bae Jinyoung. Resident long necked lanky dude who exudes awkwardness everywhere he goes and spouts bullshit twenty four seven._

“I know Jaehwan-hyung likes Daehwi but isn’t this too much already?” Jinyoung tells Daniel, eyes not leaving Jaehwan who continuously tried to pester _his_ Daehwi. “He wasn’t like this before.”

Daniel just shrugs. “I don’t know, maybe he’s just feeling the Christmas spirit too much.”

Jinyoung puts down his chopsticks with a sigh, disheartened upon being reminded of the very season of love. If he could only hole up in his room and lament on his very dry love life, then he really would. It’s as if seeing couples warm up each other on this very cold winter wherever he goes is still not enough that he even has to witness this blatant act of disrespect from Jaehwan.

_That hyung really had the guts to do this when he’s perfectly aware of my insufferable feelings._

It’s no secret from their circle of friends that Jinyoung only has his eyes for Daehwi this whole time, yet it’s as if Jaehwan’s doing everything deliberately just to rile him up. And it’s actually working, seeing as Jinyoung had been fidgeting non-stop since break started.

What’s worse though is that their class is also in on the Christmas spirit, decorating their room with bright banners and other green and red sparkly ornaments. And of course, it won’t be complete without a single mistletoe hanging on the back door of their room.

“Oh, Daehwi and Jaehwan-hyung’s under the mistletoe!”

Worse comes to worst when Jaehwan’s antics get too much that he unconsciously (Jinyoung swears he did it on purpose) drags Daehwi under that damned mistletoe.

“Oh? We need to kiss then Daehwi!” Jaehwan chirps excitedly whilst Daehwi just fakes a laugh.

Even Daniel whistles from his spot beside Jinyoung, suddenly finding the scene very amusing.

“Looks like Jaehwan’s got more game than you—“ although before Daniel can even add more onto Jinyoung’s frustrations, the latter is already gone from his seat, his lunch left alone to turn cold. “Hey, Jinyoung!” Daniel shouts after his younger friend, but it was no use.

In no less than 5 seconds, Jinyoung had already pushed Jaehwan to the side rather harshly. The male almost falls onto ground but was caught quickly by the other freshmen. It was a spur of the moment and all of Jinyoung’s self-control just quickly vanished. He didn’t care if Jaehwan’s his senior or not. All Jinyoung thought of at that moment was that he needed to get Jaehwan away from Daehwi’s face.

And it felt good. As much as Jinyoung would hate to admit it, getting a little revenge on Jaehwan for being so clingy to Daehwi for the past month feels so good that he almost smiled, had he not remembered that Daehwi can see him.

“Hyung, I’m sorry, I—“

“Bae Jinyoung, really, what gives—“ Jaehwan exclaims, obviously annoyed but stops shortly when he looks at both Daehwi and Jinyoung. His annoyed face then quickly gives off a sly smile as he regains his posture.

Likewise, most of their classmates put on a smirk together with Jaehwan after (and even Daniel at that), and it was then that Jinyoung realizes that he’s really in for it.

“Daehwi and Jinyoung, under the mistletoe,” Daniel’s annoying whistle returns and Jinyoung sucks in a breath. “You know what that means.”

Jinyoung hastily turns to look at Daehwi and sees his big, bright uneven eyes staring back at him in return. It’s the first time that Jinyoung’s actually seeing Daehwi’s face up close and he almost tears up in feeling too much, a little bit of elation and a whole lot more of anxiety going on in his fragile heart.

Elation that he actually gets to take in the beautiful rosiness of Daehwi’s skin, and that he actually gets to see his own reflection in the other’s eyes.

Anxiety because his mind is blanking out, being that he didn’t think too far ahead when he did that little revenge towards Jaehwan (not that he really thinks most of the time…).

_Jinyoung, you really are a stupid dumb piece of shit! Aaaaahhhhhh—_

Jinyoung internally screams, having a mental breakdown amidst the expectant eyes that surrounded them. It’s not like he actually needs to listen to what others were saying and he can just run and do what he does best: be a coward and run away from Daehwi.

But more than the war going on between him and his inner panicked gay persona, the desire to actually be fazed and take the pink plump lips in front of him is threatening to take over, the voices surrounding them becoming a fine din in the background and is slowly enabling him to do what he wants.

To finally man up and kiss Daehwi.

With the mere thought of it, his heart pounds crazily, causing for his face to be ablaze. His stomach is churning and he’s getting the urge to throw up with too much emotions going on inside of him.

“Jinyoung?”

Daehwi’s sweet voice pulls him back to reality all of a sudden, and as if hearing his voice is the cause to his breakage, Jinyoung’s mind short circuits once and for all, and he leans in and places a small kiss on the other’s cheek, rousing a collective gasps from everyone.

Jinyoung himself gasps when he pulls back, realizing what he just did.

“Oh my god, wait, I—“

“Is that all you can do?”

Jinyoung’s eyes widen when he hears the question and his vision flickers for a moment of two, doubting it since he’s actually seeing a smirk on Daehwi’s lips.

“It’s true then, that Jaehwan-hyung’s got more game than you do.” Daehwi tilts his head to the side while pouting. “A shame really, but I can’t wait forever, Bae Jinyoung, so…”

And in exactly 3 seconds, Jinyoung meets his death.

In exactly 3 seconds, Daehwi meets Jinyoung’s lips with his.

Jinyoung hasn’t kissed anybody before, and he can barely flirt with his life, but despite being inexperienced, he knows for sure that Daehwi’s kiss is the best. It was like drinking a cup of hot chocolate on a cold snowy day, like being wrapped in a thick blanket in the comfort of his bed. It was like the frost of winter melting at the arrival of the sunny spring. It was like there are fireworks going off in each and every sliver of his being.

It was warm, soft, and sweet.

It was what made Jinyoung complete.

And pulling back to see Daehwi’s equally shy smile, Jinyoung’s inhibition disappears and he goes back in for seconds.

And a third.

And maybe a fourth.

“The boy finally grew a pair! We’re proud of you, Bae Jinyoung, we really are!” Jaehwan shouts. “But can you take this somewhere else?! Not all of us have a very warm Christmas, you insensitive love birds!”

The rest of the class laughs and Jinyoung immediately flushes. He feels Daehwi’s hands grabbing his before the former runs away from the scene, dragging him to somewhere he actually has no idea of. In a couple of minutes however, Jinyoung realizes that they are on the rooftop of the building when his eyes immediately squints upon catching sight of the bright sunlight.

Daehwi chuckles as he drags Jinyoung towards the side door, where they take cover under a makeshift vinyl roof.

“I’m sorry for doing that, but I’ve been pestering Jaehwan-hyung to do this act for a month now and I feel bad for him already.” Daehwi tells him and Jinyoung almost does a double take.

“You what?” Jinyoung spats out. “I thought Jaehwan-hyung actually likes you?”

“Oh no, he doesn’t! Don’t you know he’s dating Sewoon-hyung?”

Jinyoung almost slaps himself. Daehwi just chuckles.

“Well, now that you know, might as well just tell you everything straight.” Daehwi clears his throat, his cheeks becoming noticeably redder than before. “Bae Jinyoung, I like you… since year 1 and I’m really thankful for you kissing me back. I would have cried on the spot if you ran away from me again like how you usually do whenever I attempt to flirt with you.”

Jinyoung blinks. “You tried to flirt with me before?”

“I’ve been trying for 3 years already! And besides, why do you think do I turn to the class whenever I answer a question? It was just so I can actually see you because for fuck’s sakes, of all seats I’d have to be assigned, it just had to be at the front row!” Daehwi cries out and Jinyoung almost laughs at the sight. The former frowns but continues nonetheless. “And I would really love to kiss you more but can we please just make this official first?”

Daehwi looks at him in his most adorable face and Jinyoung almost screams, various levels of fluffiness and softness swirling inside of him and wrecking him all over.

But he manages to keep them in control with the biggest smile he could ever give. “Lee Daehwi, I like you too… probably more than you do to me.” He holds Daehwi’s hands tightly and asks, “Will you give me the honor of holding your hand and be your boyfriend?”

Daehwi opens his mouth to answer but Jinyoung adds, “And the only answers allowed are: a kiss or a yes.”

Daehwi’s face immediately brightens up in glee and he chooses the first option, tiptoeing to give Jinyoung a chaste, sweet kiss.

Jinyoung laughs in between their kiss, but he receives it nonetheless and kisses back, cherishing every moment that they are sharing.

And will share in the future.

 _All thanks to that precious and lovely mistletoe._  

**Author's Note:**

> ALL CHAPTERS ARE UNBETAED!  
> If there are any wrong information I used here, please do let me know!  
> English is not my first language so you will most likely see a LOT of tense and grammar mistakes.  
> Please forgive me for those.  
> If you liked this story, thank you!  
> If you don't, come fite me (ง •̀_•́)ง
> 
> Rant and shout at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MeongJinHwi)  
> I don't bite.


End file.
